


【EA】Jolie coquine

by Convallaria_42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 「親愛的，我當然不是糖做的，那是Arthur。」Eames語氣肯定。一片沈默。他看大家沒有反應又說了一句：「Arthur就是塊會走路的小甜餅。」而Arthur，不苟言笑的Arthur，破天荒地露出一臉看到髒東西的表情。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	【EA】Jolie coquine

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Cobb視角，並且有大量虛構的角色背景設定。
> 
> 聲明：《Inception》是我最愛的電影之一。但我不擁有世界觀及角色們，他們屬於編劇兼導演Christopher Nolan，以及電影發行商Warner Bros.。
> 
> 標題來自法國電子搖擺樂團Caravan Palace的《Jolie Coquine》。

「我以為我說過，一旦Fischer的案子完成，我就要退休了。」Cobb說。  
「是的，Cobb，你跟我提過。」Arthur回應道。  
「而退休的意思是，結束職業生涯，換句話說就是不再盜夢了。」  
「我想我們都懂退休的意思。」Eames的語調緩慢，帶著無人能懂的愉悅，一如往常。  
「而『不再盜夢』，意思是我真的， **真的** 不再竊取機密了。」  
「當然你是啦。」Ariadne輕快地說。  
「那你們現在又在幹嘛？」  
Cobb說完，比了比周遭。  
他相信他家的客廳（位於陽光明媚的洛杉磯，只有棕梠樹、黃金獵犬、溜滑板的青少年，沒有達利畫作一樣的超現實空間，沒有突然消失的樓梯。噢對了，也沒有拿著M16追殺你的潛意識們，謝謝提醒。）在半小時前絕對不是現在眼前這個樣子：桌上散落著紙張、唯一沒有被紙覆蓋的角落放的是速食店的外帶紙袋、地上擺著兩件建物素模、沒有掛上畫作的那面牆用隱形膠帶貼了張比例是一比五十的平面圖。  
他毫不懷疑椅子上那個熟悉的金屬提箱裡頭裝著什麼。  
五分鐘前Cobb回到家，一開門發現和James、Phillipa一起大喊「友誼就是魔法！」的不是保姆而是Eames，說真的，當下沒有拔槍完全是出於不想毀了傢俱的擔憂。那沙發可是他和Mal一起挑的。  
「Miranda在哪裡？」Cobb將孩子們的睡衣換好、送上床鋪、蓋好棉被後回到客廳。  
「如果你是指那位年輕迷人的保母，我們跟她說我們是你的朋友，可以在你回來前幫她照顧兩個小可愛。」Eames說。  
他的衣服似乎變成了James和Phillipa的畫布，但Eames完全不介意。  
「我要把這件襯衫拿去裱框。他們真是兩個小天才。」他一臉沾沾自喜。  
「顯然Miranda小姐正為明天的化學考試煩惱。」Arthur說。  
他的訂做西裝外套掛在椅背。而他將襯衫袖子捲起，手中拿著一隻螢光筆，認真地盯著牆面上的圖紙，就像他們直到剛才都是一個專業的團隊，而不是擅闖Cobb家的可疑份子。  
「我就知道不該找鄰居的高中生女兒來幫忙顧小孩。」Cobb咕噥著。  
Ariadne趴在地上修補模型，聽到話抬起頭：「不，這很好，Cobb，這代表你住在一個友善的環境——雖然有安全上的隱憂——但總歸是友善的社區。好鄰居比好房子更珍貴，對吧？」  
「希望我的語氣有正確傳達出『我認為你們就是安全上的隱憂』這個訊息。」  
Eames揮揮手：「別這樣嘛，我覺得我們之間還算是相處得滿愉快的。」  
「客套話就不用了，你們到底過來做什麼？」Cobb質問。  
Ariadne慢慢爬起身，難以察覺地和Eames交換了一個眼神。  
她有些猶豫地開口：「這個嘛，Cobb，像你說的，雖然你不再接觸這行，但……」  
Eames替她把話接完：「我們希望你能當我們的顧問。或參謀。或隨便一種類似名稱的職位。」  
「什麼？」  
Ariadne聳肩：「我們有很多理由希望你這麼做。你瞧，第一，你現在沒有收入，但你總是要繳稅，以及支付各種開銷，對吧？」  
「我有一筆不少的積蓄。」Cobb冷冷地說，「你們不是第一天做這行，絕對清楚這能帶來的收入。」  
會踏進這個圈子，並且長期待著的人，大部分都是對違反道德的刺激感以及在夢裡掌握一切空間的支配感上癮。  
還有不可忽視的一點是，利用潛意識竊取的危險性跟它所能帶來的財富絕對是成正比。  
而Cobb能自信地說，在還沒背負殺人嫌疑並且亡命天涯前，他絕對是最享受這一切的人。  
Eames故作驚訝：「真的？我都在賭場花掉了。」  
「別管Eames。」Ariadne翻了白眼。  
Arthur接了下去：「第二，James和Phillipa。總有一天他們會需要大學學費，或甚至緊急狀況時的預算。你不知道意外會在什麼時候發生，而定期有個收入總是比較令人安心。」  
Cobb撇了撇嘴。  
Arthur太了解Cobb了，知道說什麼會讓他動搖。  
過去的Cobb是那種做任何事最少都要有計劃A到E的人，目前僅靠積蓄的生活的確會使他不安。而兩個孩子一直是他的罩門。  
Arthur語氣平靜：「你不需要跟著我們進入夢裡，就只是在規劃階段當我們的顧問，幫我們找出計畫裡的盲點、漏洞。你甚至不需要在行動當天出現。我承認最後你所能分配到的金額不會像過去那麼高……但安全，而且總是一筆收入。」  
說實話，Cobb很懷疑Arthur制定的計畫能出什麼漏洞，不過他開始認真考慮起來了。  
Eames又說：「第三，我們都同意Ariadne是個天才造夢師……」  
「謝謝。」Ariadne驚喜地說。  
「但她畢竟還只是一個新手。最好還是有人能帶著她習慣這一切。而你絕對會比我和Arthur適合。」  
Arthur輕輕抬起嘴角：「我可是你訓練出來的，Cobb，這點我可以掛保證。」  
Ariadne有些吃驚：「真的嗎？你曾是他的學生？」  
「以前的事了。」Cobb輕輕揮手，「我有點好奇，你們現在是一個團隊？」  
Arthur一邊將桌上紙張簡單地整理了一下邊回答：「暫時的。」  
「等Ariadne獨當一面，她能跟任何她想要的人合作，目前我們只是建議讓她跟著最頂尖的一起。換句話說就是我們。」Eames將外帶紙袋抓過來檢視裡頭的東西，「而我永遠會跟著Arthur，順帶一提。」  
「你並沒有跟著我每一個任務，Eames。」  
「這你就不懂了，親愛的。你不一定會找我組隊，但我認識你後只接你待的團隊的任務呢。」  
Arthur無視了他。  
Ariadne愉快地說：「我喜歡跟著你們一起呀。我也說服Miles教授讓我暫時休學了。」  
Cobb看了看他過去的同事們。  
Arthur依舊嚴肅，而且不打算換上訂製西裝以外的服裝；一身花襯衫的Eames總是那麼古怪；而天賦異稟的Ariadne……說真的，要Cobb說對這個女孩的能力能成長到什麼程度沒有興趣，那一定是在騙人。  
Ariadne和他對上眼神。  
「好嘛，Cobb。」她向他鼓勵。  
Cobb嘆口氣：「……計畫書拿來給我看看吧。」

*****

在那件案子大獲成功後，他們正式開啟了新的合作模式。  
Miles曾對此頗有微詞。  
但Cobb向他解釋並保證自己絕不會涉入過深，而且絕不會離家超過一個星期，如果兩個孩子希望，他甚至願意帶著他們一起出門，最後他的岳父總算妥協了。  
「你要重操舊業我沒意見。但帶Phillipa和James到工作場所？想都別想。」他在國際電話的那一端說。  
Cobb張了張嘴，決定不提那三人經常把他家客廳當會議室這件事。（更別說Eames不知怎麼地成了Phillipa最新的白馬王子。）  
說到那三人。  
不得不說，Eames對Arthur過於積極的態度太明顯了，Cobb不可能假裝沒發現。  
他無意插手管這件事，畢竟這只關乎那兩個當事人，不管他們跟他再熟都一樣。  
然而Ariadne似乎不那麼認為。  
「Eames，為什麼你那麼瘋狂追求Arthur？」她問。  
他們待在某座位於貝爾格勒的倉庫內，享受著入夜後的休息時間。  
剛走進來的Eames咧嘴笑著，提起一手啤酒：「賽爾維亞境內所能找到最棒的啤酒。而這是你的，甜心，黑咖啡。」  
他說完伸出另一隻手，將飄著熱氣的紙杯也放在桌上。  
Ariadne拆開包裝抓出一罐酒瓶：「我們在休息耶，Arthur。」  
「任務期間我不喝酒。」Arthur即使以他能做到最輕鬆的方式坐進沙發，手上還是捧著一本塞滿資訊、厚厚的Moleskine筆記本。  
「異教徒。」Ariadne故意將臉埋在瓶罐後說話，讓句子聽起來模糊不清。  
Cobb覺得她跟Eames混在一起太久了。  
她輕啜了一口酒後重啟話題：「我是指，這很可愛，真的。但我想知道，你對他一見鐘情嗎？你們怎麼認識的？你們認識很久了嗎？老天，仔細想想，我對你們一無所知。這有些令人沮喪不是嗎？」  
Eames被她一連串的問題娛樂到了：「你可真是個懷疑論者，對嗎？」  
「天生的。」Ariadne聳聳肩。  
Arthur開口：「Eames。」  
Eames立刻看向他：「是的，親愛的？」  
「你坐到檔案上了。那上頭印著我們如何安全入境阿爾巴尼亞而不會被追殺的方法。」  
Eames低頭查看，從椅墊底下抽出一個資料夾：「噢當然，顯然是這樣沒錯。」他愉悅地說。  
Ariadne因為被無視而撅起嘴，轉向Cobb尋求支援：「Cobb！你聽到了，我正在問他們怎麼認識的。」  
Cobb假裝自己正在確認各個門窗的鎖。  
Eames伸出手揉了揉Ariadne的頭髮。  
「嘿！」  
「Ariadne，小南瓜，那是個很複雜的故事。我認為那要從……PASIV的問世開始說起。」說完Eames看向Cobb，「而這得要Cobb來說明了。我說的對嗎？」  
Cobb回到休息區，輕輕嘆了一口氣：「我想是的，Eames說的沒錯。」  
「沒關係，我有的是時間。」Ariadne期待地看著Cobb。  
「好吧……」Cobb搔搔頭，也拿起一瓶啤酒，找了個位置坐下。  
看來說故事時間是在所難免了。  
「呃，PASIV，或者說夢境分享的概念，從發想、發展到應用都是因為戰爭。」他說，「最早是試圖治療那些自波斯灣戰爭歸來、罹患波斯灣戰爭症候群的士兵們，希望藉由潛意識找出幫助他們的方法。我是第一批受訓人員裡的其中一人，由PASIV的發明者，也就是Mal的父親、我當時的上司、你的建築系指導教授，Miles先生所教導。」  
那是他美好的往日時光。  
Cobb永遠不會忘記第一眼見到Mal。他美麗的Mal。  
就像過去他所見的一切都蓋著一層灰階的濾鏡，而Mal一出現，那層濾鏡便消失了。  
Ariadne因為Miles的名字出現而睜大眼睛：「他從沒提過。」  
Cobb笑了一下：「因為這可是國家最高機密，是真正檯面下的事。總之，這方法在當時看來沒什麼成效。但我們不斷研究，偶然發現了另一種不太光彩——但你得承認很有用——的應用方式：竊取秘密。之後我成為美國方帶領整個計畫的負責人，正式把技術投入另一場軍事衝突。」  
Arthur輕聲開口接了下去：「伊拉克戰爭。」  
他的眼神沒有聚焦。  
Cobb猜這個年輕人的靈魂此刻短暫回到了沙塵瀰漫的戰場，耳邊再度充滿爆炸聲。  
他為Arthur感到難過，因為就他所知，Arthur那時才不過剛成年。  
他暫停了一下，清了清喉嚨後再度開口：「……對。Arthur在戰爭期間被轉調到我的計劃中。他一直是優秀的軍人，同時也是我最好的學生。我們在戰爭初期利用這項技術成功搜集了不少情資。後來政府高層聲稱發現了這個違反人權的計畫，將整個計畫關閉。但誰都知道那只不過是因為他們不需要這個技術了。而我們這些被政府炒魷魚的人所能想到的出路只有繼續拿起PASIV。」  
「所以……這就是這項職業出現的背景。」Ariadne說。  
Arthur點頭：「是的。最早的同業們幾乎都是退伍的軍人或探員，後來才慢慢加入像你一樣的新人。」  
「那你的故事呢，Eames？」Ariadne又問。  
「事實上，我曾是英國政府那邊的受訓人員，而且有著差不多的經歷。但我知道你想聽的不是這個。」Eames回答，「我和Arthur第一次的對話是發生在夏日夜晚的越南。我記得非常清楚，充滿了異國情調和晚香玉的香氣。」他用著作夢般的語氣說。  
Arthur解釋：「那是在河內郊外的一座非法賭場。我為了找到和我們合作、從未謀面的偽裝者，只能進入裡面搜人。」  
Eames聳肩：「差不多是那樣。我當時輸個精光，正要被保鑣押走，只差沒把衣服留下抵債。Arthur的出現即時救了我。『親愛的！你來得正好！』我說，而Arthur只是沈著地走到帳房問：『他欠多少？我一次付清。』」  
Ariadne皺眉：「真遜。」  
「Eames一見到我便聲稱是我的熟人，我不得已只能出手幫他，將他押回據點。」Arthur面無表情地說，語氣冷靜的就像剛做完戰略簡報。  
Ariadne想了想：「等一等。Arthur說你們從未謀面，那麼Eames開口搭話是剛好猜中嗎？」  
「因爲事實上，這不是我第一次見到Arthur。」Eames抬起嘴角。  
優秀的前哨看向他，輕輕歪著頭：「……真的？我並不記得在那之前和你認識。」  
「在和你對話以前，我就見過你兩次了。」Eames顯然對於Arthur的反應感到愉悅。  
好奇心旺盛的Ariadne催促他：「告訴我故事。」  
「啊，這可是我非常寶貴的回憶呢。但因為我喜歡你，Ariadne，所以我會告訴你。」他對Cobb笑了笑，「還有你，Cobb，當然了。」  
他喝了一口啤酒後開口：「我第一次見到Arthur是在一次英美合作的軍事演習裡。那時的訓練內容是『所有人分成小組，進入一名作為夢主的士兵的夢境裡，想辦法得到該名士兵事先記好的暗號。』」  
Arthur回憶著：「我記得那次訓練。所以……我們曾在同一組嗎？」  
「不，我沒那麼幸運。」Eames笑著說，「我是見到投射人物的Arthur。」  
「你見到投射人物的Arthur。」Ariadne重複。她似乎猜到了接下來的發展走向。  
「對，留著平頭，非常年輕，才剛加入軍隊不久。我那時想，真是個漂亮男孩。我完全被迷住了。你們知道的，我喜歡觀察人——那也是我能成為優秀的偽裝者的原因——但他是真的令我印象深刻。然後接下來的瞬間，那個漂亮男孩就把我的隊友們全殺掉了。」  
Cobb說：「不管那名夢主是誰，他的潛意識顯然成功還原了Arthur。」  
「什麼？」Arthur向Cobb看過來，一臉疑惑。就好像他不知道自己有多暴力一樣。  
「所以你那次訓練失敗了嗎？」Ariadne問。  
Eames擺擺手：「當然不。我那時擔任狙擊手，躲在遠方看到一切。最後當然只有我通過訓練了。後來第二次見到Arthur同樣是在夢境中，而且還是你的夢，Cobb。」  
「……哼嗯。」Cobb挑眉。  
「記得是在哥本哈根，我第一次跟Cobb和Mal合作的案子。那時所有人進入Cobb的夢境，測試迷宮各個死角的位置。我在那裡第二次見到Arthur。我因此知道，這個漂亮男孩絕對是Cobb的熟人，因為夢境中的Arthur形象非常鮮明，甚至連西裝袖扣的細節也做到了。」  
他這句話背後的意思很可能是他曾近距離觀察過Cobb潛意識裡的Arthur。  
Cobb瞇起眼睛：「……別告訴我你跟我夢境中的Arthur調情。」  
「我才沒有呢，不如說，當我正要這麼做的時候，投射人物Arthur就用一把格洛克18把我打醒了。」Eames說。  
但Eames是個不遜於Cobb的高明騙子，所以Cobb很難確認這句話的可信度。  
「之後我便開始積極尋找可以跟Cobb合作的案子，而我的推測是正確的，最後我終於遇到Arthur啦。」Eames補充，「但最難忘的還是在河內的那個晚上。你瞧，我為了紀念那天，還把來自那座賭場的一枚籌碼當作我的圖騰。」  
他從口袋翻出一枚暗紅色的籌碼晃了晃，又收了回去。  
「Arthur，你都不覺得這很詭異嗎？」Ariadne指著Eames，「這個人透過投影人物記得你耶。」  
Arthur不置可否地撇撇嘴。  
「Eames是個稱職的偽裝者，善於記憶人的特徵。」  
Cobb很想問Arthur如果這都不算詭異，那麼什麼情況才算。  
Eames則一臉得意：「你看，才不呢，Arthur超級喜歡我的。」  
「你從以前說話就這麼噁心了嗎？」Ariadne一臉天真。  
有時候太過刨根問底，只會讓Ariadne孩童般殘酷的特質越加明顯。  
但Cobb毫不愧疚地覺得這次完全是Eames活該。  
「噢，真過分。我太難過了，Ariadne。」Eames故意以南法的口音說，「但我還是愛你們所有人。」  
Ariadne說：「事實上，我的家鄉在北部的盧昂。而且你才不會傷心呢，Eames。你又不是糖做的。」【註】  
「親愛的，我當然不是糖做的，那是Arthur。」Eames語氣肯定。  
一片沈默。  
他看大家沒有反應又說了一句：「Arthur就是塊會走路的小甜餅。」  
而Arthur，不苟言笑的Arthur，破天荒地露出一臉看到髒東西的表情。  
「你知道，在很多時候，我會覺得用英式口音說出的句子十分迷人，但絕對不是現在這個情況。」Ariadne搖搖頭。起身開始收拾隨身包包。  
「我會當作讚美收下。」這個古怪至極的英國人回應。  
Ariadne大笑：「你真是個瘋子，Eames。我要去睡了。」  
她一個接一個輕輕抱了一下所有人，接著就進入她自己的隔間裡了。  
「我還要研究一下資料。」Arthur翻開筆記本。  
「別把自己逼得太緊了，親愛的，我們明早還要去確認標記人物的上班路線呢。」Eames站起來收拾了一下桌面，也回到他的隔間了。  
Arthur問道：「Cobb，你還不休息嗎？」  
「正要走了。」Cobb漫不經心地揮揮手，示意Arthur不用管他。  
Arthur點點頭，目光回到記事本上。  
剛才Eames的故事讓Cobb記起了一些事情。  
他記得Eames說的，有關於Arthur前往賭場尋找Eames的那個晚上。  
那陣子Mal剛答應了他的求婚，那時的他們正一邊等待Arthur回來一邊討論婚禮的形式。  
不久他們便吃驚地看著Arthur扶著狼狽不堪的Eames回到基地。  
Mal接手扶著Eames坐下休息，而Arthur則是走到Cobb面前並掏出了一顆紅色骰子。  
並告訴Cobb自己決定好圖騰了。  
但既然Arthur對於剛剛的故事不打算補充什麼，Cobb也不會說出來就是了。

*****

有一次在馬尼拉，一個老朋友拜訪了他們。  
「Saito先生！」Ariadne放下迷宮模型驚喜地喊，「你怎麼知道我們在這裡？」  
Arthur替她解答了疑惑：「事實上，我們很多次的機票都是Saito先生提供的。他知道我們每次飛行的目的地。」  
這個全球最大能源企業的老闆說：「這不算什麼。有一個熟知內情的人幫助你們，總比被陌生人洩露行蹤來得好。」  
Eames上前和他握了握手：「很高興你的事業依舊興盛。但什麼風把你吹來的呢？」  
「我剛好人在這座城市開會。而我會過來，只是想來看看我的朋友們，並期待他們還會記得我這個老人。」Saito說著拿出了一罐看起來價格不菲的紅酒。  
Cobb笑著對他說：「你還年輕，Saito。我們都還年輕。」  
「是的，Cobb。」Saito抬起嘴角。  
Ariadne帶著疑惑的微笑看著他們。  
「圈內笑話。」Cobb解釋。  
他帶著Saito到工作室角落的休息區坐下，提了一下近況。  
「……所以，我現在並不會真正參與到他們的行動裡。」Cobb總結。  
Saito說：「你有孩子，在你發揮天賦的前提上讓自己保持安全並沒有什麼不好。」  
他安靜了一下。  
「我不後悔曾向你們提出那種聽似不可能的要求。但畢竟很危險，對我來說經歷一次就夠了。」  
Cobb同意：「那次是很危險。但報酬絕對值得。」  
Ariadne也過來跟著坐下了，Saito遞給她一杯倒好的酒。  
「我給你們的報酬遠遠不夠。在能提供的範圍內，我真心希望你們可以不必顧慮地開口要求。」他接著Cobb的話題說道。  
Ariadne笑著說：「要是要求太多，因此欠下人情債就不好了。但有些我們倒是可以欣然接受。像是機票。」  
「當然。」Saito也笑了。  
他們靜靜地看著不遠處的Eames和Arthur。  
Eames靠近Arthur的後方，想從Arthur肩膀的位置看到他手上拿的東西。  
而低頭翻閱資料的Arthur動作維持不變，右手極其順手地往旁一拍，將Eames的臉推離。  
Saito終於忍不住開口：「Eames和Arthur……我以前就想問了，他們是什麼關係？」  
Ariadne一臉認真：「我不確定耶。我覺得他們兩個爲彼此瘋狂。Eames是浪漫方面的意思，但Arthur就是字面上的，快被Eames給逼瘋的那種。」

*****

有時他們會根據需求再找一兩個圈子裡的人加入計畫，基本上來說合作愉快。  
Cobb會在他們擬定了完整的計畫後才飛去目的地跟團隊會合，確認可行性及問題點，Ariadne則會在休息的時間找上Cobb，請他指導技巧。  
有一次團隊到了開普敦，Arthur和他們找來的一名盜夢者（一名強悍並且做事細心的俄羅斯女孩，在業界內頗受好評）到市區搜集資料，Cobb、Eames和Ariadne利用PASIV進行了一次快速置換迷宮的訓練。  
等設定好的時間到達，訓練結束，Cobb將手臂上的靜脈輸液管線拔下。  
「老實說，你們當初闖進我家硬拉著我加入任務，我還以為你們是擔心我有退休焦慮之類的。」他開著玩笑。  
但他一說出口，就發現Ariadne的表情變得非常尷尬。  
「……Ariadne？」  
Ariadne語調明顯提高：「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」  
老天，這孩子真的不會隱藏秘密。  
「你們是以為我心理素質多差？」Cobb有些不滿。  
Eames冷淡地回答：「足夠差到讓你的愧疚感幾乎毀了任務。」  
他說得其實有理。Cobb閉上嘴巴。  
Ariadne連忙大喊：「Eames你先安靜，還有Cobb，不，你誤會了！我承認，我們當初的確別有用心……但不是因為你。」  
「我們是指Arthur。」Eames說。  
「什麼？」  
Ariadne試著解釋：「像是，空巢症候群，只是完全相反。你瞧，長期以來，Arthur也許沒自覺，但他漸漸把你當做父親一樣的角色。」  
Eames慢吞吞地說：「拜此所賜，一直以來對你和Mal幾乎盲目的忠誠讓他在你離開後那幾個月頓失重心。」  
「Eames看不下去才來找我，說我們應該要來找你加入。」  
Eames補充：「我們用了找你的那套說詞向Arthur建議，他沒什麼反對就答應了。」  
Cobb有些吃驚。  
他很看重Arthur，當然了，他們是多年的戰友、同事、朋友，他和Mal一直關心著這個天資聰穎的年輕人。  
不過他沒預期會聽到自己在Arthur心中的重要性。  
Ariadne不安地看著他：「所以，希望你不要誤會，好嗎？還有以我個人來說，我是真的很高興我們能成為一個團隊。」  
「不，我不介意。真的。」Cobb向她保證。  
「太好了。」Ariadne鬆了一口氣，起身走出去了。  
Cobb看了看Eames，思考剛才他們說的話。  
這個男人太常表現出讓人摸不著頭緒的態度——還有，套句Ariadne的話，穿著糟糕透頂的花襯衫——以至於真實性大打折扣。  
不過剛才的對話證明了Cobb過去關於偽裝者的某些判斷是錯誤的。  
他喃喃地說：「你……你真的關心Arthur。」  
「我一直都是如此，Cobb，一直都是如此。」Eames笑了笑，不再提起這個話題。

*****

過了幾週，Cobb飛往里斯本跟團隊會合。  
他輸入事先確認好的密碼進入位於舊城區的工作室，發現裡頭沒人。  
有時是會有這種情況發生。Cobb沒有多想，隨意地坐下，確認著Arthur留置在桌上的資料。  
過了一會門外傳來雜亂的腳步聲。  
他屏住呼吸，警覺地反手摸上背包裡的貝瑞塔92。  
他沒想到門一打開會看到Arthur和Ariadne扶著一身是血的Eames。  
「老天啊！」他下意識大喊，趕緊衝向前，和Ariadne換手。  
「謝了，Cobb。」Ariadne喘著氣，不忘轉身確認門鎖。  
所有人進入休息間，幫著讓Eames躺在床上。  
Cobb立刻開口：「需要拿什麼？」  
Arthur快步走到置物櫃前翻找急救箱：「是槍傷。我們必須把子彈取出，需要水，很多的水，還有抗生素、麻醉和止痛針，我想……該死！」  
他突然咒罵了一聲，因為他失手打翻了箱子。他的手正劇烈地顫抖。  
Ariadne停下動作，吃驚地張著嘴。  
Cobb印象中幾乎沒看過Arthur這麼慌張。  
「不要緊張，放輕鬆。」Eames開口安慰，語氣還是那樣的悠閒自在。  
Ariadne聽到Eames的聲音回過神：「我、我去裝水。」她說完衝向洗手間。  
「我有你說的那些針劑。」Cobb跑到會議桌翻找起背包，抓了針劑瓶和剪刀回到床頭。  
Eames示意：「在肩胛骨。」  
Cobb點點頭，將他肩上為了緊急止血而綁的圍巾（應該是Ariadne的）拆下，再將襯衫剪開。  
Eames倒吸了一口氣，臉色變得更慘白。  
萬幸的是那裡只有一個彈孔。  
Cobb正要轉頭，Arthur已經抱著醫藥箱站在Cobb身後了。  
「我……我來接手。」他吞了口口水，為剛才的失態道歉，「抱歉。」  
Cobb試探地說：「你不用勉強。」  
而Arthur搖搖頭：「不。我堅持。」  
於是Cobb起身將床頭的椅子讓給他。  
Ariadne端著裝滿水的塑膠臉盆走進來，將它放到床頭櫃。  
「我們就在外面，需要什麼幫忙馬上提出來。」Cobb說。  
他帶著Ariadne離開休息間，無力地癱坐在辦公椅上。  
Ariadne從口袋拿出她的西洋棋圖騰，擺弄了一下又放回口袋。  
這應該是她第一次在現實世界中遇到這種事。  
「我們跑了四、五個街區。他流了好多血。」她突然開口，「我們沒有血袋。」  
「沒關係，已經止血過了。他會沒事的，你們做得很好。」Cobb說。  
Ariadne忍不住嗚咽一聲。  
Cobb以為她會大哭，但這個堅強的女孩接下來只是吸著鼻子，抹了一下臉頰。  
「對方目標是Eames。」她解釋，「他說是他以前接案子的時候惹上的麻煩。我們原本在咖啡座，但接著那個男人就舉著槍出現了。他似乎只是想洩恨，看到Eames中彈，沒有確認狀況就跑走了。」  
Cobb嘆口氣。  
「這不是第一次發生，肯定也不會是最後一次。」他告訴Ariadne。  
事實上，他們做的一切早就已經讓他們成為國際通緝犯，Ariadne直到現在才遭遇仇殺（即使目標並不是她）可以說是不可思議了。  
「我知道……我只是需要時間適應。」  
「你不需要適應它。永遠對這件事保持警覺才能讓你生存。」  
Ariadne慢慢地點頭。  
之後她說：「其實，那時那個人原本打算瞄準Arthur，是Eames將他推開讓自己中彈的。」  
兩個小時後，Ariadne已經累得趴在桌上睡著了，Arthur終於從休息間走出。  
Cobb遞給他一杯水，他感激地接過。  
「他沒事。子彈已經取出，沒有傷到神經。」他稍微鬆開領帶，喝下一大口水後說。  
「太好了。他本人怎麼說？」  
「事實上，Eames先生甚至在傷口還沒包紮前就睡著了。」  
Cobb輕輕笑了一下。  
「我會找出那個人。」Arthur冷酷地說。  
他這句話與其說是宣言，更接近陳述一件即將被打勾的待辦事項。  
他沒有說找到人之後的下一步，但Cobb寧願不去想像。  
接著Arthur輕輕皺眉，有些猶疑地開口：「嘿，Cobb。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「你，嗯，有聽Ariadne提過槍擊那時的事嗎？」  
Cobb點頭：「有。」  
「好。所以。呃，Eames，我的意思是……」Arthur尷尬地把玩著手上的空杯。  
無可避免地，Cobb發現他必須當那個將話說開的人。  
「Arthur。」  
年輕的前哨看向他。  
「Eames……他很重視你。」Cobb搔搔頭，也跟著尷尬起來，「他有時候是奇怪了一點。但我知道在這件事上他是認真的。」  
Arthur有好半天沒有回應。  
就在Cobb以為Arthur也累得睡著時，聽到他輕聲地附和。  
「我知道。」

*****

等到Eames的傷好得差不多時，他們為了新的案子到了福岡。  
有天上午，先一步離開旅館去搜集資料的Arthur提著紙袋回到工作室。  
他將背包放下後，從那個紙袋裡拿出一杯飲料。  
接著他將飲料遞給Eames。  
他以前從沒主動給過Eames什麼東西。  
Cobb和Ariadne不露痕跡地互看一眼。  
「謝謝你……」Eames接過紙杯，遲疑地開口，「Arthur？」  
Arthur停下腳步轉過身：「我記得你喝茶，Eames。還是我記錯了？」  
「這方面你從不出錯，甜心。」Eames說，「我的意思是，嗯，你還好嗎？」  
「如果你是指午餐要吃什麼，像Ariadne說的，拉麵是不錯的選擇。」他說完輕輕皺眉，像是在確認這道食物的正確發音。  
「不我是指……」Eames欲言又止。  
而Arthur只是疑惑地望回去。  
最後Eames說：「不，沒事。親愛的，拉麵很好。」

*****

下一件任務，他們到了里約。  
那是個有些棘手的標記人物，他們討論許久，最終決定使用雙層夢境。  
「這樣一來你們最好招募一名藥劑師。」還在家裡整理行李的Cobb說。  
視訊電話另一端的Arthur說：「好吧。我會試著找找Yusuf的行蹤。」  
在他旁邊的Eames不滿地噘嘴。  
「我們沒有更好的選擇了嗎？」  
他還是不太能諒解當初被隱瞞了鎮靜劑的事情。  
「據我所知目前他仍然是最優秀的。」Arthur聳肩。  
Eames翻了個白眼，起身離開鏡頭，遠遠地傳來幾句模糊的抱怨。  
但後來Cobb飛過去和他們會合，Yusuf也在那裡了。  
「Eames說如果我再沒說一句就給他打鎮靜劑，他會第一個把我踢去混沌。」Yusuf無所謂地說，「我說『當然』，他就原諒我了。」  
他和Cobb、Ariadne站在模型旁，確認這次夢境的規模和預計時間，窗外看出去是科帕卡巴納海灘綠松石一樣的海水顏色。  
Arthur和Eames則在有磁鐵固定照片在上頭的白板前討論。  
Ariadne注意到了，拉了一下其餘兩人的袖子，示意他們往那裡看過去。  
「所以……內華達州？」Eames在有關任務的討論結束後突然開口。  
Arthur回答：「很接近了，俄勒岡州。波特蘭。我一直待在那裡，直到十八歲加入軍隊。」  
「啊。也就是在你用訂製西裝把一身美西太陽親吻過的精實肌肉蓋住前的日子。」  
「請停止齷齪的想像。」Arthur瞪了他一眼，但嘴角明顯上揚，「那你呢，Eames？」  
Eames輕描淡寫地說：「不值一提。在我加入MI6前，只是個成天在布魯姆斯伯里翻書的無名小卒。」  
「哇噢。真的？」Arthur停下動作。  
Eames看到他瞪大的雙眼後聳聳肩說：「當你的父母都是倫敦大學學院的語言學教授，這似乎不太困難。」  
「我呃，必須承認我有些吃驚。很難想像你的童年有可能是在成堆的書本中度過的。但這能為你的語言能力做出很好的解釋。」Arthur說完，像是不可置信一搬喃喃自語，「……天哪。」  
Eames被逗樂了：「這個嘛，我就收下你的讚美了。還有親愛的你應該要更常這麼做。」  
「做什麼？」  
「就是，你知道，發出像是『哇噢』或是『天哪』那類的感嘆詞。這讓你更符合你的實際年齡，而且在我看來超級可愛又性感。」  
「噢閉嘴吧。」Arthur轉身離開。  
Yusuf開口：「我沒搞錯吧。這兩個人認識對方這麼久，一直以來表現得像是隨時會吸住對方的鎖骨，然後現在在問對方的出生地。」  
「還用你說。真希望這裡有一大桶爆米花。」Ariadne聳肩。  
Yusuf和Ariadne碰了碰拳頭，並無視Eames對他們比出的中指。

*****

Cobb認為Arthur和Eames的關係大概就是這樣了。  
認可彼此的夥伴。不，要比那再更多、更親密一點，畢竟他們一起度過那麼多個同生共死的夜晚。  
而有一天Ariadne說她必須離開一陣子。  
「天知道我不想這麼做，但如果我再不回去完成大學學業就會被退學了。」她在機場悶悶不樂地說。  
「你在課堂上所學的終有一天能應用到夢境中。」Arthur安慰她。  
「順便替我們向Miles問好。」Cobb說。  
Eames也說：「多交些朋友，好好享受作為學生的時光。那些會有幫助的。」  
她點點頭，給了他們一人一個友好的擁抱後前往出境口。  
於是他們暫時成為了三人的團隊，Cobb先回到美國，Arthur和Eames則準備前往下一個城市。  
幾個星期後，在新的案子進入收尾階段，Cobb完成了他的工作。  
他收拾好行李準備到機場，而在那之前他想去工作室通知他們。  
但當他走到門口，聽到裡頭傳來對話聲。  
「聽著，Arthur。」Eames說。  
他的語調不像平時那樣輕鬆。  
而Arthur回應：「是的，Eames？」  
Cobb意識到他的闖入也許會使他們即將進行的對話永遠不再被提起，於是停下了腳步。  
「我無法不去注意到，最近你不再表現得冷淡了。為什麼？」  
「我不知道你在說什麼……」  
「是因為上次中槍的事嗎？我說過，那是因為我把那傢伙當商業間諜的證據告訴他的公司，某方面來說那顆子彈是我應得的。」  
「你只是做好你的工作……」  
Eames打斷了他的話：「還是因為那槍本來是瞄準你的關係？」  
Arthur沒有回話。  
「不管是什麼原因，我永遠會為你這樣做。所以你不必為這種理由改變對我的態度。」  
沈默了一段時間後Arthur回答。  
「這就是原因，Eames。我……我曾認為你也許只是因為工作上方便而和我組隊。」他輕聲說，「而不是更私人的理由……和我不一樣。」  
過了好半天Eames才從吃驚中回復過來：「你……」  
「所以，我只是做出了回應。而也許……也許我以前只是在等你厭倦這一切，Eames……厭倦我，然後離開。」Arthur安靜地說。  
Eames過了一會才說：「……你總是令我驚喜，親愛的。所以那絕不會發生。」

*****

終於有一晚，Cobb為了確認標記人物的背景資料而前往Eames的房間，結果出來應門的是睡眼惺忪的Arthur。  
他很可能是隨便撈一件床底下的衣服穿就來開門了，因為他身上是Eames上午穿過的花襯衫。  
「呃……我找Eames。」Cobb盡量裝作沒事一樣地開口。  
但Arthur顯然還沒進入狀況：「什麼？為什麼……」  
「Arthur，甜心，這裡是我的房間。」Eames帶點戲謔的聲音從房間某處傳了出來。而照Cobb對房間配置的理解，那裡應該是臥室。  
Arthur睜大眼睛，以Cobb所見過最快的速度臉紅了起來。  
「我呃……」  
Cobb馬上說：「沒關係，真的，我理解。」  
Eames走出來，靠在門框上。 **感謝老天** 他有穿褲子。  
「你的理解是我近幾年來收過最好的禮物。」他半真半假地說，「前一個讓我說出這話的人還是Arthur呢。」  
Cobb完全不想知道前一個禮物的內容是什麼。  
Arthur還是一臉羞愧，Cobb覺得他搞不好下一秒就會將Eames滅口再自殺。但他最終什麼都沒做。  
這讓Cobb內心吃驚不已，但馬上他又提醒自己，得趕緊習慣這個了。  
「只是拿資料給你，你有空看了再跟我說。」他將資料夾遞給Eames。  
Eames語氣輕鬆：「沒問題。」  
Cobb點了點頭後離開。  
他希望當Eames和Arthur結婚的時候會記得邀請他們自己的家人，因為他可不想挽著他們任何一個人的手走紅毯，即使Ariadne一直聲稱Cobb就像Arthur的老爸。  
（因為他的臂彎只能留給Phillipa。意識到她終有一天會離開他，Cobb總會忍不住想哭。）  
有些突然地，Cobb回憶起以前當他還是個頂尖的盜夢者時，每當他提起Eames又要和他們合作某些案子，Arthur總是會不厭其煩地多帶上幾套可以讓他天天替換的西裝和襯衫，當然還有對應的領帶、紳士襪和提包。  
回想至此，Cobb又不禁想起Mal。  
（一旦想起她，Cobb仍舊會感到心痛。這個無形的傷口永遠不會癒合，但現在他願意帶著這份痛苦繼續活下去。）  
準確來說，是Mal——此生唯一且永恆的摯愛，願她永遠安息——和他聊過的一段有關Eames的對話。  
那時她懷著他們第一個孩子，他們幾天前剛決定好寶寶的名字。  
Cobb向她提起新合作的偽裝者，那個英國男人優異的能力，還有對Arthur的態度。  
「我覺得Arthur似乎不太喜歡他。」他說。  
Mal卻搖搖頭：「不，想想小Arthur的攻擊性，再仔細回想所有曾和小Arthur調情過的人吧。除了Eames，還有誰能繼續待在這個圈子裡？」  
「那只是巧合。這一行的人總是來來去去的。」  
Mal輕輕地笑了：「噢，我的愛，你只是還不明白。」  
不得不承認，Mal總是對的。

The end

【註】法國諺語“ne pas être en sucre.”，直譯為「不是糖做的」，意思大概是「你沒那麼脆弱」。形容一個人不管是精神或身體都非常堅韌。不過Eames下一句接的就是字面意思了。（但我並非法語專業，如果有任何錯誤請糾正，謝謝。）

**Author's Note:**

> 《Inception》十週年！  
> 雖然想在7/16完成但果然遲到了orz  
> 這是一部影響我至深的電影，EA這對幽靈船也是。  
> 希望你會喜歡！


End file.
